Unexpected
by TheOtherKeybladeMaster
Summary: RoyxEd. Mindless fluff. This is awful, just warning you... Roy has been acting weird around Ed and the Full Metal Alchemist wants to know just what the hell is going on. Alternative ending to be put up ASAP.
1. Confession

Unexpected(Roy P.O.V., RoyxEd Oneshot)

Summary: Colonel Roy Mustang is well known among the ladies in Central, but he beings to look at the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, in a different way than usual....

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm glad I don't, too, because if I did it would probably suck.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is completely welcome. Sorry about it being so short. And I know the title sucks. I'm terrible at titles. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sighed and looked down at the stacks of paperwork on my desk. This is going to be a long day.I began to read and sign off the seemingly endless piles of documents on my desk when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said, and fervently wished that it wasn't First Lieutenant Hawkeye coming in to see me slacking off.

Heh. Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. She eyed the paperwork on my desk, but didn't say anything about it. She did give me a look, though, and if looks could kill I would have died right then and there.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist is here to see you, Colonel." I could here the ice in her voice as she not only told me of my visiting subordinate, but also silently reminded me of the fact that if I didn't finish that day's work, I would have a bullet in my head. Hawkeye can be rather frightening, sometimes.

"Let him in," I quietly responded, not quite paying attention to anything besides the line on the paper that I was supposed to put my signature on. Hawkeye left the room and Fullmetal walked in, in all his short, blond, glory.

"What is it, Fullmetal?" I asked, and he shot me harsh glare that I was definitely not expecting. Oh great, now everyone is about as pissed off as they can get at me today.

"What do you mean, _what is it,_" he shot at me in a mocking tone, "You know exactly what I'm here for."

I was completely stunned. What have I done to this boy? This blond, muscular, completely _adorable_... oh. That must be what he's talking about. I must have accidentally been flirting with him or something of the sort in the past few days. I'm almost ashamed to admit it, being known of everywhere in Amestris by very many women, but for some reason, Fullmetal seems to have caught my eye. I don't know why it struck me like it did, but about a week ago he was standing in my office with the sun shining in the window into his golden hair and making his automail shine in a completely captivating way. He looked like an angel. A disgruntled, frustrated, and disappointed angel. We were discussing how his search for the philosopher's stone was slowing down. We hadn't found any leads for the past two weeks.

I sighed.

"I suppose I do, Ed." I stood up and walked over to where he was standing with a completely surprised look on his face. I guess it was because I don't normally call him by his first name, let alone shortened to its cuter alternative.

I stood with about a foot between us, and reached up to put my hand on the side of his face. He looked confused, as if he was unsure of what I was about to do next. To be completely honest, I wasn't exactly sure, either. Suddenly, without really putting much thought into it, I stepped closer and leaned down to placed my lips on his, ever so slightly, and pulled back. He still looked rather unsure, but didn't make any effort to push me away. I leaned in to kiss him again, deeper and more passionate this time. Much to my surprise he began to kiss me back, and I had never felt so elated in my entire life.

All of a sudden, (without me noticing right away like I wish I had) the doorknob turned and Hawkeye walked into the room. We broke apart and looked at each other, completely... surprised that we had been caught making out in my office by the very last person we would want to know about this. Bless her soul, she just looked at our mortified expressions, blinked, and simply said, "I'll ask later," and walked out of the room.

I wondered what Hawkeye was going to ask me, but I decided not to think about it now. I looked back at Edward, kissed him again, and as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, said "I love you." He told me he loved me, too, and I pulled him into a smothering embrace, wishing this precious moment could never end.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Thanks for reading and please R&R!


	2. Reaction

Unexpected CH2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Warning: Possible OOCness for Hawkeye and Roy… I dunno… how does Roy act when he's in love? It's really rather confusing.

To camii.m: Hey, thanks for the awesome review! Here's your new chappie. I hope you read it…. And also please don't hate me for Hawkeye's reaction! I surprised myself, to be completely honest.

Author's Note: Well… I really wasn't sure at first what to write but I was watching punk'd today and for some reason it gave me some motivation to write… Ashton just does that to me… lol… anyway, here's your second chapter since you seem to have wanted one. Please be nice and don't hate me for how Riza reacts. She's usually so emotionless and official… oh well. I won't say anymore so as to not ruin the story for you. I'm really rather pleasantly surprised at the great reviews and how people keep adding my story to their favorites! Please enjoy this second chapter! Love you all!! And by the way, it's still in Roy's perspective.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sighed and reached for the doorknob to Hawkeye's office. I hesitated.

What was she going to say? How was she going to react to my… change of heart? I am fully aware of the fact that everyone strongly believed that I loved Hawkeye. I don't even fully understand my feelings myself…

"Uhh… you gonna open the door, Roy?" Oh. I had forgotten I had Edward's hand in mine as we went to speak with Hawkeye. When he spoke I realized I probably looked like a complete idiot standing there, frozen, as if in a picture of someone about to open a door.

"Oh… yeah. Sorry," I reached forward and turned the knob.

We stepped in and Hawkeye turned to give a questioning look to mine and Edward's interlocked fingers, as if she had forgotten about the reason for this meeting in the first place.

Just a second later, an expressing of realization came over her face and she motioned for us to sit down.

"So…" she stated rather awkwardly. Ed and I gave each other exasperated looks, as if to say, _I have _no_ idea what to say, _and I stared at my feet.

"Hawkeye… Riza… I don't… know what to say… I'm… sorry…? I don't know…." I slowly let out my words, as if saying them too quickly would cause something terrible to happen, like Hawkeye's gun to my forehead.

I looked up and saw her with her head in her hands, and she was shaking softly. She looked up, and I was shocked to see tears streaming down her face. I had never seen her like this. Never witnessed any sort of emotional outburst from my otherwise apathetic lieutenant.

"I don't understand, Roy. I would really like to know where this came from. I completely thought you loved _me, _Roy. _ME._ But _Ed?!_ Roy, I loved you, and you knew it. I _loved _you. This couldn't have been more of a surprise to me--" (A/N: Got PMS? Wow… definite change of attitude there.)

"I am very, _very_ sorry, Riza," I cut her off, " If I could explain it to you, these new feelings, I would. I sincerely wish that I could. I am as surprised as you are. I really, truly am. I never wanted to see you like this. There is no doubt that I care about you. Just not like… that. I know that it may hurt you, and I am truly sorry for that. There is nothing else to say. I'm sorry."

Ed looked completely petrified and I was beginning to regret bringing him with me. He could handle things like murderous Ishbalans and angry chimeras, but he couldn't possibly comprehend anything like this.

I stood up, apologized again, and cautiously walked out of her office, Edward in tow.

"That was…" he started.

"Terrifying." I finished.

"Yeah. I feel so bad… I didn't know what to say the whole time. I prob'ly looked like a complete moron."

"You kind of did… but it's okay. You're only 15, and women can be slightly unpredictable. I was quite scared myself. I thought she was going to shoot me for… I don't know… seducing a minor? Ha. What a bizarre thought…"

"Oh well. It's over now… mostly. We still have to see her everyday." He pointed out.

I sighed. From now on, things will be interesting. But Hawkeye was going to have to get used to it eventually. Ed and I love each other… there is nothing anyone can do to stop that.

We walked to my office, and I looked at the still-there mountains of paperwork that needed to be completed.

I turned to look at him.

"So… you have to go, then, right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah… I got an assignment and I gotta go back to Risembool. I won't be back for a little while."

"Ahh… I'm jealous. You have an excuse to get away from this. _Far_ away from this. I guess I won't see you tomorrow, then?"

"Nah… sorry. I guess I'll be going then."

"Wait…" I stopped him, and grabbed him by the wrist of his left arm, his _real arm, _and pulled him into a close embrace.

"I love you, Edward Elric," I said, and rested my forehead on his.

"I love you, too, Roy Mustang."

Satisfied, I kissed him passionately on the lips and let him go on his way. He closed the door behind him, and even after he was long gone I still stared longingly at the knob, wishing it would turn to reveal my favorite Fullmetal Alchemist.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Allllllllllrighty then. It's all done. Did you like it? Please review please please please please please please please! It's just that little button right under the Author's Note… I'll stop writing so you can click it… do it… now… please? I love reviews! Good reviews make me so happy! Thank you!


End file.
